아토스 산
아토스 산( )은 그리스 북부 마케도니아 지방에 있는 반도 및 산을 포함한 지역을 가리킨다. 그리스 정교회 소속의 수도원에 의한 자치령으로서, 그리스 정부와는 별도의 행정, 사법이 행해진다. 1988년에 유네스코에 의해 세계유산으로 지정되었다. 인구는 약 2,250명이다. 역사 전설에 의하면, 성모 마리아가 여행 도중 폭풍우에 휘말려 아토스 해안에 조난을 당했을 때, 아름다운 절경에 반하여 이 지역을 성산(聖山)으로 삼고, 현지의 이교도들을 교화시켰다고 한다. 문헌상으로는 843년 콘스탄티노플 공의회에서 아토스 산 출신의 수도사가 참석했다는 최고(最古)의 기록이 남아 있어, 9세기경에는 이미 수도원이 설립되어 있었던 것으로 보인다. 885년에는 동로마 제국의 황제 바실레이오스 1세가 이 지역을 수도사들의 성역으로 지정하여, 속세의 권력이 미치지 않는 종교 자치 지역이 되었다. 아토스 산의 행정부에 해당하는 아토스 정청의 문장에는 동로마 제국의 문장인 쌍두 독수리가 현재도 사용되고 있다. 15세기 이후 오스만 제국에 의해 점령당했으나, 자치는 계속 허용되어 오스만 제국 내의 그리스도교 성역으로서 그 존재 의미가 지속되었다. 오스만 제국으로부터 근대 그리스가 독립하였을 때는 러시아 제국으로부터 대량의 러시아인 수도사들이 이주하였으나, 러시아 혁명 이후에는 발걸음이 끊겨, 현재는 극소수의 러시아인 수도사들이 남아 있다. 입국 제한 아토스 산은 만 18세 이상의 정교회 남성신도만이 입국이 가능하며, 로마 가톨릭과 개신교 신자는 까다로운 면접을 보아야 한다. 여성은 출입이 금지되며, 반입되는 가축 및 동물의 암컷의 출입까지 통제하는 등 종교적 원칙에 철저하다. 2002년에는 유럽연합의회가 여성인권침해를 이유로 금녀정책의 철회를 권고하였으나, 전통을 이유로 반대하고 있다. 오랫동안 현대 문명의 이기를 거부하였으나, 유네스코 유산 보호를 명목으로 그리스의 경찰이 상주하게 되었으며, 수도원에 전기도 설치되었다. 수도원 현재 동 지역에는 20개의 개별 수도원이 존재한다. *Megísti Lávra (Μεγίστη Λαύρα) *Vatopédi (Βατοπέδι or Βατοπαίδι) *Iviron (Ιβήρων, ივერონის მონასტერი (iveronis monasteri) - 그루지아인에 의해 설립) *Chilandariou (Χιλανδαρίου, Хиландар - 세르비아인 수도원) *Dionysiou (Διονυσίου) *Koutloumousiou (Κουτλουμούσι) *Pantokratoros (Παντοκράτορος) *Xiropotamou (Ξηροποτάμου) *Zografou (Ζωγράφου, Зограф - 불가리아인 수도원) *Dochiariou (Δοχειαρίου) *Karakalou (Καρακάλλου) *Filotheou (Φιλοθέου) *Simonos Petra (Σίμωνος Πέτρα or Σιμωνόπετρα) *Agiou Pavlou (Αγίου Παύλου) *Stavronikita (Σταυρονικήτα) *Ksenofondos (Ξενοφώντος) *Osiou Grigoriou (Οσίου Γρηγορίου) *Esfigmenou (Εσφιγμένου) *Agiou Panteleimonos (Αγίου Παντελεήμονος or Ρωσικό) *Konstamonitou (Κωνσταμονίτου) 바깥고리 *Welcome to site "Mount Athos" - "Mount Athos" site (in Greek). *The Official Web Server of Mount Athos'' (in English)'' *Welcome to Mount Athos - The main web pages about Mount Athos.'' (in English and Greek)'' *Pictures from Athos *The Holy Mountain - Athos (in English, German and Greek) *Mount Athos: The Holy Mountain - History, culture, geography and visiting information. (in English) *The Holy Mount Athos - Information about the Theocratic Monk's Republic.'' (in English, German and Greek)'' *Mount Athos in Chalkidiki (in English) *Map of the Mount Athos (in English) *The Friends of Mount Athos (in English, Visa information) *Greece Travel: Mount Athos'' (in English)'' *Open Directory Project: Athos - Links about the monastic republic. (in English) *Ecumenical Patriarchate of Constantinople - The spiritual head of the monkastic republic.'' (in English)'' *Athos - Monastic life on the Holy Mountain (exhibition) (in English and other languages) *The Friends of Mount Athos 분류:그리스의 행정 구역 분류:동방정교회 분류:그리스의 세계유산 분류:그리스의 산 ar:جبل آثوس bg:Атон ca:Athos cs:Athos de:Athos el:Άγιο Όρος en:Mount Athos eo:Athos (monto) es:Monte Athos fi:Athos fr:Mont Athos gl:Monte Athos he:אתוס (הר) hr:Brdo Atos hu:Athosz-hegy io:Athos it:Repubblica di Monte Athos ja:アトス山 ka:აიონ-ოროსი lt:Atonas (Graikija) nl:Athos (schiereiland) nn:Athos no:Athos pl:Athos pt:Monte Athos ro:Muntele Athos ru:Афон sh:Sveta Gora sk:Atos (polostrov) sr:Света Гора sv:Athos uk:Афон vec:Mónte Athos vi:Núi Athos zh:聖山